The Sweet Girl That Is No More
by Dancing in the Storm
Summary: After an embarassing situation makes Ginny realize some very important things she vows to change. Thanks to Sabrina for the amazing and WAY better title. FORMERLY CALLED GINNY'S REVENGE. Please review! HARRY IS OC IN CHAPTER 4!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I know her name is Ginevra, but I wanted to use the name Virginia because I like it better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Ginny's Revenge**

Virginia Weasley slammed the door to her room angrily, with tears of humiliation in her eyes. She threw herself onto her bed and roughly shoved some long strands of dark red hair out of her eyes. At the moment she hated everything. She hated Ron for opening his stupid mouth, she hated Hermione and Harry for laughing, and she hated the tears that wouldn't stop streaming down her face no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

Ron had brought up the huge crush that she had on Harry in front of everyone. She sobbed as she though that even _Bill and Charlie_ knew about it now. They would no doubt spread the story to their friends.Fred and George had at least tried to hide their smiles, but to her horror her mother had only laughed when he brought it up. She hadn't done a thing to stop the scene that would inevitably happen.

_Flashback_

_They were just sitting down to dinner. Ginny smiled as she saw everyone there. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and her mum and dad. Everyone that she loved was at the table that night, enjoying the delicious meal that she had helped her mother prepare. Everyone except for Percy. Stupid git, she thought scowling to herself. She forced herself to remember that she didn't care anymore and that he wasn't wanted, and that it was him who betrayed the family by siding with the Ministry. It was him who insulted dad; she told herself fiercely, he'd rather choose his stupid job over his family, so he isn't welcome here. It's not our fault that he chose to side against Dumbledore. If he'd rather play gopher (AN: you know, go for this, go for that) for Fudge let him, it's his problem._

_She turned her thought away from Percy as she spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate, just in time to listen to the conversation._

"_Hey, anyone remember that stupid crush that Ginny had on Harry?" Ron asked grinning. His face was flushed with excitement and happiness in the candle light._

"_Oh yes, that was adorable," said her mum laughing. Her dad smiled and shook his head. Fred and George exchanged glances and tried to hide their smiles. Bill and Charlie looked at each other and then at Ginny who had ducked her head, with her hair covering her face._

"_I didn't know, what happened?" asked Bill. Ron's grin spread from ear to ear as he reveled in the attention._

"_Ron…" Harry muttered, his face turning scarlet, "Not now, please." Ron ignored him and went on to tell the story._

"_It was kind of pathetic actually," he said, "she always blushed when he was in the room, and she couldn't talk around him. It's sad considering how she never shuts up around us." Charlie laughed and nodded his agreement. Ginny wished that Ron would stop._

"_Go on," he ordered._

"_Well, no one ever knew how much Ginny really liked Harry until Valentine's Day in our second year. You know how Lockhart went completely barmy and had these dwarves dressed as Cupid go around and give people their cards? Well, one nearly tripped poor Harry over here trying to give him one. Ginny gave him this ridiculous poem, I think it went—" Ginny's head snapped up and she looked at him horrified pleading with her eyes for him to stop. Ron smiled nastily at her and went to continue. Ginny kicked him hard in the shin. Ron yelped._

"_Ginny, what the hell? What's wrong with you? Why do you have to make a scene for? Whatever, Hermione, how did that poem go?"_

"_It went, 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he were mine, he's really divine, t he hero who conquered the Dark Lord.'" Hermione finished for him. She laughed._

"_It was the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," she said, "but I think it was worse for Harry, he's the one that the dwarf was singing to."_

"_It was terrible. Malfoy was right there, and even though he tried to embarrass me, I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone." Harry said joining the conversation for the first time. It was at that time when everyone at the table burst into laughter, Ginny sunk away from the table unnoticed, wishing that she was anywhere but there._

After all the tears had gone, the anger, shame and humiliation still stayed. As Ginny looked around her room her anger turned to fury. Everything she saw fueled her rage; her pale yellow walls, her pink bedspread, lilac drawers that were filled with her little girl clothes. She got up, and stood in front of her mirror, seething with rage.

"Why did he have to bring that up now? I'm not eleven anymore, I'm sixteen and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It was one stupid pointless crush! It didn't even mean anything! It was hero worship! You don't see me making fun of his _obvious _crush on Hermione. I don't know what he even sees in her; all that bushy hair, and meaningless knowledge. _So _attractive, no wonder all the guys want her. I don't care anymore. This is the last time that I let them act like that toward me. I'm sick of being everyone's friend, the good sweet girl who didn't say no to anyone. I'm changing. And fast. I don't care what anyone says anymore." With that resolution she stomped off to bed where she fell asleep to her mirror's sleepy reply of encouragement.

Well, That's the first chapter. Please reviewthey make me feel all gooey inside...or maybe it was that marshmallow thatI just ate...

Hugsies,

Elementalflame


	2. Soulbinds and a Kitten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot and soul-binds.

Thanks to **roundabout wickedness** and **harrypotterchick4ever **for reviewing!

**Ginny's Revenge**

All pureblooded children have ties to their brothers and sisters. However, most purebloods are incredibly wealthy and choose, or only need to produce one child, an heir. Those children never come into their ties and do not even realize that there even was a tie in the first place. This of course was not the case with the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur had known about the ties, because they had brothers and sisters of their own. The ties between siblings are called soul-binds.

Soul-binds are very different from heart ties. Heart ties are when the heart ties itself to one or sometimes even two people. Heart ties are also stronger than soul-binds. In order to have a soul-bind the child has to bond with his or her siblings.

The strongest soul-binds are between soul twins such as Fred and George. Soul twins bond before birth and conscious thought; they bond in the womb. There aren't many cases of soul twins, and because of this, medi-witches all over England were astounded when the sonogram showed Fred and George with linked arms.

In some extraordinary cases, even regular children can feel the intense binds that soul twins feel with their siblings. Ginny is one of those special cases. With the binds so intense, one can feel what each of their siblings experience, and sometimes even flashes of their subconscious thoughts.

That is why, to close the ties, to cut a sibling off is so tragic. This only happens in extreme cases, as it is especially draining for the siblings. However, anger or deep sorrow give and fuel the energy needed to close the soul bind to a sibling. The experience, it is said, is that part of one's soul has been shut off and rejected. The feeling of having a part of one's soul shut off is so cold and suffocating that the siblings try to find a way to stop the emptiness, either by reconciling or trying to end the pain usually by ending it all.

Ginny woke up the next morning still tired after a fitful sleep. She had relived the mortification over and over again in her dreams. _It was strange though_, she thought, _after that vow I feel different, more determined_. She took a shower and got dressed and went to eat breakfast. But as she got downstairs she was filled with a cold fury at her brother.

_There he Is, _she seethed, _eating or shoveling his food into his mouth like he didn't just degrade me._ She slowly descended down the stairs as she forced to calm down. She took deep breaths until she was void of emotion. However, all of her hard work was ruined when Ron opened his mouth.

"Ginny, what are you doing? It looks like you're practicing Lamaze or something…" She glared at him.

"Ron, just shut the hell up ok? I don't want to put up with your crap so early in the morning." Ron looked taken aback but then just exchanged a look with Harry.

"It looks like it's somebody's time of month," he stage whispered. Harry's eyes widened, even he knew that Ron had gone too far. Ginny gave a short strangled scream and punched her brother hard in the arm. She grabbed an apple and darted to her room.

Ginny closed her door quietly and sat on her bed. She took a deep breath, held it then breathed out slowly. She repeated the process until her heart stopped racing and she was calm. She looked in the mirror examining her body from every angle; trying to imagine what it would be like to change how she looked just to piss her brother off. Long, thick waist-length dark red hair, pale skin, a clear face, big brown eyes, full pink lips and freckles scattered across her nose. A petite curvy figure that was toned from hours of playing Quidditch and wrestling with her brothers. Ginny supposed that she was pretty, but that hadn't stopped Dean from breaking up with her. She vaguely wondered why had he broken up with her, he hadn't given a reason, not even one. No 'Sorry, but I just don't like you anymore,' nothing. It wasn't like she cared anymore, but it still hurt at the time. She sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. She had better get ready; they would probably leave for Diagon Alley without her for all they noticed.

Ginny walked alone through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Alone was the key word. Ron, Harry and Hermione had _sweetly _volunteered to go shopping with her, but as soon as her mum and dad left they ditched her. She should have known that they would have done that. She had bought all of her things and still had fifteen galleons left. She had worked so hard at her part-time job to finally have some money of her own. She wanted to buy an animal. Her very own familiar, something that wouldn't be a hand-me-down. Maybe a diary too. Ginny walked into Flourish and Blotts, bought her school books and browsed until a book caught her eye. It was black, very much like a sketchbook, with cream coloured pages that could be spelled to hide the contents. It was fireproof, waterproof and tear resistant. It also had endless pages and did not seem to get any thicker. Ginny picked it up and flipped through it. The pages made a soft flapping sound and she knew she had to have it.

Ginny made her way down the street to the Magical Menagerie. She wanted a cat, she had always wanted one ever since she was a little kid. She entered the store and walked toward the feline section. A soft mewling sound made by hundreds of kittens filled her ear and she felt instantly happy and at home. She looked at every kitten until she came to one that was smaller that all of the rest. It had thick black fur, and huge yellow eyes. She bent down and opened the cage. The kitten scuttled back in fright. It hissed at her.

"Shh kitten. I'm not going to hurt you I promise," she murmured to it. She picked it up and gently cradled it in her hands. Without warning, the kitten scratched. Ginny gasped and bit her lip and she saw the kitten had drawn blood. The kitten cocked its head and looked up into her eyes. Ginny petted its head with her uninjured hand.

"You know you didn't have to scratch me, right? I honestly wasn't going to hurt you, I promise," she crooned to it. The kitten rubbed its head against her hand as if in apology and purred. Ginny smiled softly. She tenderly hugged it.

"You know what, kitten? I think I've just made my decision. I want to have you," Ginny picked up her bags and went to pay for the kitten. She also bought treats and toys for the cat. As she left the store she felt the sensation of someone watching her. She turned her head back and saw a pair of intense grey eyes staring intently into hers. Ginny blushed and hurried away.

"You know what? I just realized it; I don't even know it you're a boy or a girl and I need to name you. I can't keep calling you kitten, now can I?" The kitten mewled in agreement. Ginny gently lifted up the tail to her kitten's indignation and avoided being swatted by a small paw. Ginny smiled again.

"So you're a girl. That just leaves me with one thing left to do; give you a name." Ginny pondered a name as she walked back to where she was meeting her family, just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. She wanted to give the cat a name from Greek mythology. Something after a goddess. Ginny's eyes landed on a patch of flowers; some beautiful gardenias. It gave Ginny an idea and the proverbial light bulb went off in her head. It was perfect, but would the kitten like it? She said the name softly to herself and then said it louder.

"Persephone. I'll name you Persephone. She was the daughter of the Greek goddess, Demeter and she was kidnapped and forced to marry her uncle, the Greek god of the Underworld and death, Hades. She lives in the Underworld for six months, and during those six months Demeter will not let anything grow, those are the months of winter and autumn. When Persephone spends six months with Demeter, the world is in bloom and those are our seasons of summer and spring. She was beautiful and graceful, much like you are," Ginny explained to the kitten. She met her family in front of the Leaky Cauldron still holding Persephone in her arms.

Persephone – pronounced per-sef-phone-E.

Review please! Just say hi, tell me the story sucks/rocks, whatever.

Thanks,

Elementalflame.


	3. Diary Writings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Not one little thing. Except for the plot and Persephone the cat. My life sucks.

Thanks to **roundabout wickedness**, **harrypotterchick4ever **and **Nyah1 **for reviewing! Hugsies for those very special people! 

**Author's Note !_Important_: **This story is not HBP compatiblesorry people, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter.

**Ginny's Revenge**

Ginny spent the rest of the day in a happy daze. She routinely spent the hours playing with Persephone, finishing some last minute homework, jotting down hexes and charms to make her diary almost impenetrable and writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_To think, the last time I wrote those words I was eleven and becoming possessed. And in love with Harry Potter. But I'm past that now. Being traumatized and liking Harry, I mean. It's kind of ironic, I stop liking Harry when he saved me from Tom. I'm fine now though, and as you can see, I'm writing in a diary after five years of not being able to and I'm fine though, just perfectly fine. As long as the ink that I'm writing with doesn't disappear into the page and strong, small, beautiful, elegant writing doesn't come to answer my childish slightly messy, handwritten plights, to reassure me and steal my soul… _

_Well you get the picture. I'm ok just as long as anything Tom Riddle-ish or Lord Voldemort-esque comes my way. Which is kind of stupid of me since everyone knows there's going to be a war soon. I sometimes still have nightmares about it. The Chamber, I mean. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Should I introduce myself? That's what I did the last time. So here goes nothing._

_My name is Virginia Alessandra Weasley. I'm the last child and only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. I have six brothers who can be huge pains in the you-know-where but I love them anyway. There names are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron. Bill and Charlie live in other countries and sometimes when we get the money, we can visit them. Bill lives in Cairo, Egypt and Charlie lives in Romania. So far I've been to Cairo to visit Bill, and it was amazing. There was this feeling that you've been there before._

_Percy is the biggest git in the world. He sided against dad, the family and Dumbledore and chose to believe that everything was just peachy when Voldie really came back. Git. Fred and George are twins, they do everything together. They talk at the same time and even do the same things. They love to prank people. Their pranks are really well thought out and they're so funny. It's a wonder that they got only three O.W.L.s each. I think that they deserve more. Sometimes they'll let me help think of pranks to do and then they'll let me help pull the prank. Ron is my last brother. He's a year older than me but he treats me like I'm six instead of sixteen. I know he cares for me, but he can say some really hurtful things. Anywho, Ron is a third of the Golden Trio. The other two are Hermione Granger and yes, Harry Potter. People call them all these nicknames, The Golden Trio, and The Dream Team and even The Gleesome Threesome. Me and Ron used to be really close but now it's more Fred, George and I. I still feel like a third wheel when I'm with them though._

_Anyways, I have the trademark Weasley red hair that used to be carrot orange but now it darkened to a darker red. I have brown eyes, and I'm short. Petite, as Hermione and my mum say. I just say that I could have done with some of those tall genes that my brothers got. My favourite colour is purple and I love drawing and listening to music with all of my heart._

_My best friend in the world is Cassandra Morello and she's kind of crazy. We met at the end of first year when I was crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after what happened with Tom. I was sobbing out my story to Myrtle when I heard a door creak. I lifted up my head and saw the most ridiculous sight ever. A small, thin girl wearing an oversized black cape with the collar flipped up to her cheeks. She looked at me and said in this mysterious high pitched voice, 'I know your secret.' She slowly walked toward me and then she tripped over the cape. I had the strongest urge to laugh. So I did. I mean, what would you do if you saw a small girl with shoulder length dark brown braided hair who looked like she could be blown away by a strong gust of wind, trip over her too long cape? She glared at me for a minute and then started to laugh too. After that we were inseparable. _

_I just got a kitten. I bought her and this diary with the money that got from working part-time at Madam Malkin's. She's beautiful, she has thick black fur and enormous yellow eyes that make her look so innocent but I swear up and down that she's almost as mischievous as Fred and George, and that's saying something. I named her after Persephone, you know the Greek Goddess. And if I do say so myself, she's way more talented and adorable and way more intelligent than Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. I mean, I love that cat to bits and pieces but still. Anyways, I've got to go. Mum's calling me to come and eat. I'm starving and my mum is the best cook in the world. She's teaching me how to cook. So far I know how to make her special mashed potatoes and gravy. I'm procrastinating and I really got to go now, because Ron's yelling at me now. What a prat. I'm going to write back later._

_Toodles!_

_V.A.W._

With a sigh, Ginny closed her diary, tapped a code – three taps, a short pause, and four more taps—to lock it. She turned and smiled once more, reveling in the feeling of writing her thoughts on paper and a calm feeling enveloped her, like nothing could go wrong. She left her room, long, red hair whipping behind her and Persephone on her heels.

Anyways, here's another chapter for you lucky people. I actually wasn't going to write one this soon I was gonna update next Tuesday, but an idea popped into my head and I had to type it out. Leave a review telling me what you think and I'll be the happiest person in the world!

Kisses!

Elementalflame


	4. Anger and Some Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all. Not one tiny bit of magic. Not even Draco or Blaise.

Thanks to **harrypotterchick4ever**, **roundabout wickedness**, **Ange de l'eau **and **Boogum** for reviewing! Cookies for you!

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know that in the books her name is Ginevra, but I chose to use Virginia.

**Ginny's Revenge**

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She sat up in a panic as she remembered what day it was. The day to leave for Hogwarts. Her home away from home. But why didn't they wake her up? They were all going to be late for the Hogwarts Express. Ginny got up out of bed and started to get ready. She threw on a white t-shirt and a pair of frayed jeans. She started to toss clothes, textbooks and various toiletries into her trunk when a thought occurred to her. She stopped what she was doing and went to go check the time. She stared shocked for a moment and then groaned. The muggle alarm clock that her father had brought home for her said that it was four in the morning. Ginny's shoulders slumped as she went back to bed, shaking her head at her weirdness.

Ginny woke up three hours later feeling calm and refreshed. Unlike how she had that morning. She pulled on the t-shirt that she had on earlier in the morning and the same pair of jeans. She followed her nose down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was making scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, kippers and fresh pumpkin juice.

"Morning, Mum," Ginny said after kissing her mother's cheek. Molly Weasley smiled and flicked her wand to butter the toast. She gestured to Ginny to help her (Ginny was cooking the muggle way). After a while Mrs Weasley checked her watched and looked at Ginny wordlessly.

"Mum, do I have to?" she groaned.

"If you want to eat and got to the station, you'll call your brother, and poor Harry and Hermione. Poor dears, they look so peckish, and I try so hard to feed them…" Molly trailed off. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to get them.

She crept up the stairs, a devious plan already forming in her mind. She quietly opened the door to her room and tiptoed to the spare cot where Hermione slept. She bent down until her mouth was centimeters away from Hermione's ear. She blew into her ear and giggled softly as the brunette stirred, but her smile turned to disgusted, disbelieving frown.

"Oh Ronnie… You know I love it when you do that to me…" Hermione muttered in her sleep. Ginny backed away in horror. She did NOT need to hear Hermione of all people have sexy dreams about her brother. She contemplated going back down and telling her mum that wouldn't listen, but still… it was too good of a chance to pass up. Ginny bent back down over Hermione's ear. She vaguely wondered how deep a sleeper Hermione was.

"Hermione," she whispered, trying to make her voice low and deep like her brother's was.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione muttered breathlessly and almost incoherently.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED SO THAT WE CAN EAT, and please if it's possible, could you not scar me for life by having pleasure dreams about my brother?" Ginny snickered as Hermione screamed and jumped out of bed. Her giggles turned to full-blown laughter when Hermione's legs got tangled in the sheets and she fell to the floor. The bushy haired brunette gathered what was left of her dignity, glared at Ginny and stuck her nose in the air as she stalked off to the bathroom.

Ginny was still laughing as she walked to Ron and Harry's room. They still chose to share a room even though Percy had moved out. Ginny winced as she entered her brother's room. The vibrant almost neon orange wall paper clashed horribly with his maroon bedspread. Chuddley Cannon posters covered the walls, and dirty clothes were littered all over the floor. Textbooks and socks were strewn haphazardly around the room. Ginny strode over to her brother's bed which was buried under mountains of clothes and chocolate wrappers.

"Ron, get your lazy ass out of bed or we're going to be late." Ron snorted and shifted in his sleep. Ginny sighed as she wondered if it was required that you had to be a heavy sleeper to be a part of the Dream Team. She pushed a stubborn lock of silky red hair out of her face.

"Oh my gosh…" she murmured. She smirked an evil smirk that would have been more at home on the face of Draco Malfoy and whispered in her brother's ear.

"Okay Ron, whatever you do, don't move. There are a couple of spiders crawling all over you. Hold on! They're making a web! Don't move, I'm going to go get a shoe!" Ron's eyes flew open and he started to thrash around while screaming "Get them off me! Someone help me!" By now Ginny was rolling around on the floor laughing. Harry sat up in bed, with his wand in his hand and a curse already on his lips. When he saw who it was he blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He narrowed his eyes at Ginny, as soon as he caught sight of his best friend thrashing around.

"Real mature, Ginny. I bet you feel really powerful right now, preying on your brother's fears. It's no wonder Dean Thomas broke up with you, you're so childish," then to his wailing friend, "S'okay, mate. It was just your stupid sister." Ginny's nostrils flared. He had no right…

"You know what, Harry? I'd rather be childish than pathetic and paranoid. At least Dean went out with me, you have yet to get a proper date. And I wouldn't even have resorted to that if Ron hadn't been such a heavy sleeper. What do you care anyways? I've done that to him a million times."

"Well then, that makes you as bad as the Death Eaters," Harry retorted. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Don't you ever, _ ever_ compare me to them again, Harry James Potter, or you won't live to regret it." Harry just smirked.

"Already making death threats?" Ginny forced herself to calm down.

"Tell Spiderman over there, that if he wants to eat to hurry up." She stomped out of the room. Molly Weasley never found out why it was such a tense breakfast.

I'm really sorry if this is a crap-tastic chapter. Tell me what you think! More to come !

Kisses,

Elementalflame


	5. Explainations Among Other Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Wargle-knots and Peggynaggers; but I do like to play with the characters.

**Author Note:** Wow, I got so much feedback! This is great!

Thanks to **Rio Sky**, **Sabrina, sidlovesnancy1979**, **Mysterious Grey**, **Aunt Annie**, **Dracokitten**, **Boogum**, **corny's idol**, and as always **roundabout wickedness **and **harrypotterchick4ever** for reviewing. I love you guys!

**

* * *

**

**The Sweet Girl That Is No More**

Arthur Weasley had some how managed to borrow a car from the Ministry to bring them to the train station. It was fairly old, and albeit a little run down; but it was a car nonetheless. Ginny was forced to sit in the back seat with Harry, Ron and Hermione after a long and somewhat loud, Weasley-style argument between her mother and father, when Molly Weasley staked her claim on the front seat beside Arthur. Ginny sighed and went into the car and scooted over to the end of the seat. The car had been enlarged so that no matter how many people had entered it, the car would stay roomy, and the people would be comfortable. _It was too bad, _Ginny thought,_ I could have used it as an excuse to sit up at the front. No matter how little room there is up there, I'd rather sit beside Mum than the Golden Trio right now. _Harry, Hermione and Ron hesitated and after some unspoken debate Hermione slid into the seat beside Ginny, scowling as only she could.

For almost the whole car ride Ginny stared resolutely out the window, not really seeing anything, but she was completely and totally aware of the three angry stares that each member of the Dream Team were sending her way. Ginny's only goal was to not meet the eyes of any member of the Golden Trio. The tension was so thick, that Ginny felt almost claustrophobic in the roomy car. Finally, she could stand the accusing silence no longer.

"Okay, I am completely aware that each of you are glaring butter knives at me but it's not really working. I'm not intimidated. Not even a little, so you can quit your silent treatment act." She hissed. The Trio continued to stare at her.

"Gosh, it was only a joke. Hermione, you know that I'm not completely at fault here. If it was me having a dream like that, you would have done the same thing. Ron, you too. Honestly, it's pathetic!" She continued. Harry and Ron exchanged interested glances and looked at Hermione.

"So Hermione, what were you dreaming of?" Ron asked in a low voice, clearly fascinated. Hermione turned pink and glared harder at Ginny. Ginny threw her hands in the air.

"Why do I even bother?" she muttered, looking at the roof of the car as if some heavenly deity would come down from on high and answered her question.

The Dream Team continued to ignore her but the tension in the back seat of the car lessened, when Ron and Harry kept pestering Hermione about her dream. Ginny leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, and closed her eyes trying to sleep. When she couldn't, she just groaned and daydreamed about going to Hogwarts. _Just think, as soon as we get to Platform 9 and ¾ you can see Cassie, Luna and Colin, _she told herself,_ everything will be fine then. No being ignored with them. Besides we'll all be too busy laughing at Luna's insane theories._ Ginny considerably cheered up and thought about seeing her friends, and about telling them about Hermione and Ron, and what Harry had said to her.

Soon enough, they got to the station. Arthur parked the car and unlocked the trunk. Everyone got their trunks out but instead of getting Ginny's trunk out as usual, Ron threw her trunk to the side and got out his, Hermione's and Harry's trunks. Ginny just listlessly got her trunk out of the car.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you guys can go first, but be subtle about it. Last year the Ministry had to modify the minds of about 25 people because some idiot didn't try to hide what he was doing. It was bloody obvious!" Arthur instructed while Molly shook her head in disdain at the tale. Harry, Ron and Hermione casually strode to the wall with their trunks and leaned upon it while acting as if they had a conversation. They disappeared a second later as soon as Ginny blinked.

"Okay, Ginny dear, you're next. Your father and I will come right after you. You can run if you want to but please be discreet." Her mother told her kindly. Ginny took a deep breath and started to run. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to stop but she ignored it and kept running. She was getting closer to the wall; suddenly she started to panic. How could something like _that_ not be solid? She was going to crash into it! Closer, closer, Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself against the pain that was sure to come. When it didn't, she opened her eyes let go of the breath that she forgot she was holding. Running through the barrier had always made her nervous, but she relaxed now that it was over. She looked behind her for her mother and father. They appeared and Ginny went over to them and The Trio. Just as she got there the train stared to whistle signaling that it was going to leave. Molly Weasley's eyes teared up and she grabbed Ron into a tight, bone-breaking hug. She kissed both of his cheeks while sobbing.

"It's my baby's last year! Oh Ron, just like your First Year, you've got something black on your nose!" Ron turned beet red and started to mutter inaudible things. Molly continued, "You better owl me and don't get into any trouble." With that, Molly withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket and started to rub at Ron's nose. Ron squirmed and struggled to get away and finally Molly let go of his face. She gave a little laugh and swept Harry and Hermione into a hug.

"You both are too thin! You had better eat at Hogwarts because every time that I see you, you both look so peckish. Take care and don't get into trouble!" Molly released them and Arthur shook Harry's hand.

"Take care, Harry. And please, listen to Molly, don't get into any trouble," he said. Molly turned to Ginny as Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the train. Molly smiled at her youngest child. She gathered her into a bear hug.

"Ginny, you've grown up so much! It'll be your last year soon enough, and then all of my babies will have grown up and moved away." She kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Make sure that they don't get into trouble, and take care of yourself. Owl me too." Ginny was turning steadily purple and just managed to gasp out "I love you too, but I do need oxygen." Molly released her with a small sniff. She gave her daughter another watery smile and ushered her toward the train.

Ginny got onto the train and looked out the window. She saw her mum and dad waving at her. She waved back until they were out of sight. Ginny sighed and went to go find her friends. She searched the compartments, occasionally to stop and talk to the people she know. She opened the door to the next compartment she came to. Inside were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Ginny quickly closed the door when she saw Dean snogging an over eager Hannah Abbott. She started to walk away when she heard the compartment door slide open again. She turned around and saw Harry jogging to her. She turned around and started to stalk away.

"Ginny, wait!" he called to her. Ginny ignored him and continued to walk away. Harry grabbed her arm. Ginny snatched her arm out of his grip and glared at him.

"What do you want? Voldemort hasn't let me in on his secret plans yet, but if you want I can pull some strings and see if Bellatrix can tell me." Harry stood speechless for a minute. Ginny spun around and started to walk away again. Harry shook his head as if to clear it and caught up with her.

"Look Ginny— can't you stay still for a second!" Ginny stopped and glowered at him.

"Make it fast, Potter. I have some pressing matters to attend to."

"Like what?" Harry challenged frustrated.

"Like discussing Wargle-knots and the Rotfang Conspiracy with Luna, Cassandra and Colin. What's it to you?" she retorted. Harry looked taken aback.

"You'd honestly talk about crackpot theories with _Loony _then talk with me?" Ginny glared at him again.

"I'll kindly thank you to not insult my friends for being themselves which is more than I can say for you." Ginny said coldly. Harry looked confused for a moment and then the proverbial light bulb went off in his head.

"That didn't come out right. Look Ginny, I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a minute."

"What do you think we're doing right now?" Ginny stated slowly. _Dumbass,_ she thought.

"I meant without arguing." Harry clarified.

"That would depend on what you have to say." Ginny declared. Harry took a deep breath. _This is not going to be easy, Ginny is so unpredictable, she could listen, or she could get pissed off and storm off to somewhere_, he thought.

"I want to apologize for the way that I acted this morning," he started.

"Go on," Ginny persuaded.

"Well, it just wasn't right. It's just that, well, I've been under a lot of pressure lately. With NEWTs and everything. Did you know that Hermione tried to make me and Ron start studying with her last year? It was insane. She didn't talk to us for a week after we refused. Said that she didn't care if we failed because she wasn't going to help us. And—and Sirius' death— and—"

"Harry, that was two years ago," Ginny put in gently. Harry took note of this and felt heartened. He went on much more enthusiastically.

"Did I mention NEWTs? I think I did. I'm under so much stress with the pr—" he hesitated.

"With what?" Ginny asked suddenly curious. She had stood through his whole speech impassive until he had mentioned Sirius. Then she had softened. But she had also been more attentive and sympathetic. She had also caught on that he was going to let slip about the prophecy.

"O-oh. It's nothing. I've got a lot of homework and I've been having dreams about Cedric again. They never really stop. I was wondering if you could forgive me. I had no right to say what I said. You're nothing like them, and I'm sorry for saying that. It's just that, I didn't sleep well last night because I kept seeing Cedric dying, and what you did for some reason pissed me off. The part about Dean wasn't even true," he finished lamely. Ginny raised an eyebrow and examined the wizard in front of her. The wizarding world's supposed saving grace. Right now he looked like a lost little boy.

Harry had grown to an impressive six feet. He was still shorter than Ron by about two inches, but he towered over Ginny. His jet-black hair had grown to just past his ears and was still as messy as ever. He was fiddling with his hands and his beautiful emerald green eyes that were magnified by his glasses were downcast. His skin was tanned to a golden brown from playing Quidditch the whole summer. Ginny thought he was handsome, but she knew that she would never like him again. He was too much like a brother.

"Fine, I forgive you. But you know what? You treated me like shit today. Nobody deserves that," she said finally, Harry looked up hopefully, "but that doesn't make what you said right. I accept your apology now, but I hope that you know that if it happens again, I won't forgive you. And about that part about Dean. Why did he really break up with me? It's not like I care anymore, but I'm curious, you know?" Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Ginny said.

"I said that-er- Ron threatened that if Dean touched you that he would kill him, so Dean decided that there was no point in dating you," Harry concluded pathetically.

"WHAT!" Ginny screeched. She whipped around and stomped back to the compartment. She threw a protesting Hannah away from Dean.

"What's wrong, Gin? Are you jealous?" Dean exchanged grins with Seamus. Ginny slapped him hard in the face. Dean looked at her shocked.

"What the hell's your problem?" he yelled.

"I wasn't worth anything after Ron threatened you? If you can't touch me than I'm not worth anything? What the hell do you think I am? A whore!" Ginny shouted back.

"Why are you overreacting? None of the other girls I've dated cared!" he bellowed.

"I'm not Parvati or Lavender! Do I look like a slut to you?" she shrieked red-faced.

"You don't look like much," he shot back. Ginny screamed and punched him in the face. Dean yelped and stumbled back holding his nose. He took his hand away and gave a cry when he saw blood.

"You're such a bitch Ginny!" he yelled. Hannah crawled over to him putting her hands to his face. Dean pushed her away and Hannah fell of the seat. Ginny walked over to Ron, ignoring the look of contempt on Hermione's face. Ron looked up at her with apprehension.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry for this morning," she said.

"Apology accepted. You're not mad at me are you?" he asked hesitantly. Ginny shook her head.

"No, you were just being my big brother." Ginny walked out of the compartment barely keeping the tears from spilling over. She walked from compartment to compartment, looking for her best friend. Finally Ginny found Cassandra in a compartment with Neville, Colin and Luna.

"Hey Gin! Where were you? We've been waiting here forever!" Cassie chirped. The she saw the look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Colin asked concerned.

"Nothing," Ginny said, trying to keep her voice steady but it cracked, and she quickly grabbed Cassandra's hand and darted out of the compartment. They faintly heard Luna telling Colin she though that it was Peggynaggers. The two girls ran down to the back of the train, where there were emptier compartments. They finally found one that was completely empty and Ginny collapsed onto a seat sobbing. Cassandra stroked her arm and murmured comforting things. When she had finally calmed down enough she told Cassandra the whole story.

"That bastard!" Cassandra said outraged.

"I don't care that he broke up with me, Cass, it why that hurts. He thinks I'm a w-whore!" Ginny sobbed. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and two people glided in. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini looked in with cold surprise at the scene. They were both beautiful, and were tied for first on the "Hogwarts most sought after males" list. They were both similar in build but they were polar opposite in looks.

Draco Malfoy had a lean catlike build that was toned from Quidditch but wasn't skinny or overly muscular. He had grown his platinum blonde hair shoulder length and he kept it tied back with a black ribbon. His pale flawless face, aristocratic nose and full lips set off his striking grey eyes. He was tall, about six-foot-one. His immaculate and well fitting clothes enhanced his body.

Blaise Zabini was built much like Malfoy, but he was a tad more muscular. His skin was tanned and he also had an aristocratic nose and full lips. That is where the similarities ended though. Blaise Zabini had longer black hair and indigo eyes. He however usually was content to let his hair loose and flowing.

Those two beautiful faces displayed confusion and disdain as they took in their surroundings.

"Why are you in our compartment?"

"And what the hell happened to Weasley?"

* * *

There a longer one for my faithful readers! Don't forget to leave a review!

Best,

Elementalflame


	6. Who dunnit?

**Disclaimer**: I never owned it, nor will I ever. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Life is sad.

Thanks to **AuntAnnie, Ange de léau, sugarhighpixie, Boogum, Mysterious Grey, Eve Granger**, and forever thanks to **roundabout wickedness **and **harrypotterchick4ever **for reviewing!

**Author's Note:** I really hope that I didn't make Draco and Blaise sound like poofs. Because they aren't. I just wanted them to have an aristocratic image. Tell me what you think. coughreviewcough

**

* * *

**

**The Sweet Girl That is No More**

Ginny and Cassandra's actions were almost comical. Ginny had stopped mid-sob and turned wide-eyed, and opened mouthed at the intrusion. The tears were still streaming from her eyes. Cassandra had also turned to the door with open eyes, but they had soon narrowed in hate and distaste. A long heavy, awkward silence hung uncomfortably in the air. Draco leaned against the now closed door and crossed his arms. He rolled his eyes in an impatient manner and swept away a stray lock of silvery blonde hair that had fallen into his metallic eyes.

"I do believe that I had asked a question," he drawled. "I don't like waiting for answers. Weasley, stop staring and close your mouth; you're starting to look like a fish. Morello, if you keep squinting your eyes like that you're going to have wrinkles mar your face. Trust me; it doesn't need to be more marred than it all ready is. Now answer me." Ginny and Cassandra snapped out of their dazes. If it was possible, Cassandra's eyes had narrowed even more, until the blue-green pupils could hardly be seen. Ginny had stopped crying in shock. She did however, had the sense to close her mouth. After a tense minute or two, Ginny regained her voice.

"I-it was the first one we saw that was empty. W-w-we didn't know it was yours," Ginny stammered.

"I-it was the first one we saw that was empty. W-w-we didn't know it was yours," Draco cruelly mimicked her. Blaise smirked. He tossed his midnight black hair over his shoulder and exchanged glances with Draco.

"Now that that's over with, my question was never answered. What's wrong with you, Weasley? Did Potter break your little Gryffindor heart?" he asked interestedly. His smirk widened. Draco gave a malicious harsh imitation of a laugh. Ginny shuddered as cold fingers of fear crept their way down her spine as she listened to it. Cassandra stood up suddenly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's over him Zabini. And Malfoy, it's not your compartment. We were here first so it's rightfully ours. We want you to leave," she spat coldly, her voice full of venom. Blaise just merely raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like anyone asked for your opinion, Morello. No one ever will. You're insignificant, unimportant. You might as well not even exist at this school. I don't even know why I am wasting my time talking to you," Blaise coolly answered. "Sit down or leave. Now Weasley, answer my question." Ginny felt the blood rush to her face in anger as she heard Blaise order her and Cassandra around.

"It isn't, and never will be your business, Zabini. I'm glad though that the story hadn't been spread around. I don't like Harry Potter, and I will never like him again. It's my turn to want to know something. Are your heads so far up your asses that you can't see that I don't like him anymore? _We're_ the ones wasting our time and breath talking to you. Get out of our compartment. Now!" She spat. Her heart was pounding hard in her ears and she clenched her fists. Her sharp nails were digging into the palms of her hands. Draco looked unmoved.

"Zabini asked a question, Weasel. I believe that since he is your superior you are inclined to answer him. Besides my interest has been peaked." Ginny's face turned to new shades of red as she hears this.

"I do not take orders from slimy and disgusting _snakes_ like you. Zabini will never be my superior and don't ever refer to me or a member of my family as a weasel, because when it comes down to it, weasels are way better than ferrets. And I don't give a shit if you want to know what happened because it _isn't any of your business!_" she panted heavily after her outburst.

Another intrusion at the door stopped Draco or Blaise from replying. All four heads turned to look as the door slid open. Pansy Parkinson walked in flanked by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"There you are! We've been searching for—" she stopped short. Disgust showed clearly on her pretty face as she saw who her friends were with.

Pansy Parkinson had matured into a very stunning woman. Her eyes were an unusual yellow-brown colour and her pug-like nose now gave her face character. She had cut her hair so it now was just above her shoulders and framed her face. She was tall and slender, with a toned body from playing Quidditch and hours of shopping. Her face was clear and pale, though not as pale as Draco's was. She wore clothes that flattered and showed off her figure. Her lips were thin but they suited her face. But now her face had on an extremely ugly look as she looked at Ginny and Cassandra. She made a slow circle around the two Gryffindors as she looked them up and down. Ginny felt as though Pansy was a dangerous predator encircling and toying with her prey.

"Well, well, well. It looks like there are two little lion cubs that are away from their den. What are the two cubs doing so far from the pride" she sneered. Pansy looked at Cassandra.

"A bright angry glint in the cub's eye, and a fighting stance. A terrifying sight indeed! Perhaps, the little lioness was protecting her friend. How sickeningly loyal," she scoffed. Then Pansy took in Ginny.

"Look, tear stains and puffy eyes! Has one cub been weeping? How sad! Surely the one she loves rejected her. Terrible, it's just terrible. A broken heart for a cub so young…" Pansy sighed mockingly. Ginny felt those now familiar fingers of cold fear creeping up and down her spine. Finally, those glaring hateful eyes turned away in repulsion. She met Draco's eyes in mock concern.

"May I inquire as to what has so upset the little cub?" Draco's eyes glinted in amusement.

"We were just arriving to that point in the conversation when you came," he replied. Pansy once again turned to Ginny with bored interest.

"Well, let's have it Weasel. What happened? What made the little Weasel so sad that she ran to a Slytherin compartment to weep and sob her story to her friend? A scorned lover, perhaps? Or maybe you just realized that your pathetic family isn't fit for society and can't possibly afford the clothes that you need for next year? What is it Weaslette? I am intrigued." Pansy feigned unawareness. Blaise laughed when Ginny didn't answer, fear and anger kept her paralyzed and mute.

"Out with it now, Weasley. It's either you tell us, or Pansy does," he derided. His beautiful indigo eyes laughed at his friend's cruelty. Ginny's horror and embarrassment grew. _Pansy _knew! _Who told? How could they? I'll kill them! _She frantically thought. Cassandra stayed motionless, watching her friend. Ginny stared into her eyes with despair.

"My sources say, and we all know that they are never wrong, that the little weasel over here threw a right little tantrum after being dumped by Thomas. He didn't want her after he couldn't have his way with her. Poor little used weasel. It looks like no matter how hard she tries not to be, she'll always be a whore." Tears had sprung to Ginny's eyes at Pansy's hurtful words. She blinked them back, she would never cry in front of them. Pansy had noticed though.

"Aw… The weasel is crying. How sad. Poor widdle weasel. Did nasty Pansy's sharp bladed tongue wound you with her widdle words?" She cooed mockingly. Ginny suddenly regained the use of her arms and legs. She grabbed Cassandra's hand and ran out of the compartment. They ran up the aisles, the compartments and people they passed were blurred and indistinguishable. Compartment after compartment they passed until they reached Colin, Neville and Luna's. They stopped outside and Ginny turned to Cassandra.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Please don't tell them or anyone else what happened. _Please_," she begged. Cassandra seemed annoyed.

"I wasn't going to. Have I ever told a secret of yours? Besides the whole damn school probably knows by now, so why the secrecy?"

"I just don't want them to look at me that way. I don't want them to think that I'm a slut. Please Cassie," Cassandra sighed and looked away.

"Fine, Ginny. Have it your way. I won't tell them one word. I just don't understand why…" she trailed off. Ginny looked up gratefully and hugged the taller girl.

"Thanks Cassie, you really are the best." Ginny turned and walked to the bathroom. The whole way there people stared at her and whispered to their friends. A tall girl got in Ginny's way.

"Excuse me," Ginny said politely. The girl rammed her shoulder into Ginny as she walked past. Ginny fell to the floor. The girl turned as she left and glared.

"Excuse yourself, you whore," she spat. Ginny stayed on the floor stunned. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm not a whore…" she said weakly. She got up and rubbed her leg where she had fallen hard on. She limped into the small bathroom and silently closed and locked the door. She sat on the toilet and quietly cried, her head was down and her long red hair covered her face. _Why me? What did I do? _She cried. Ginny realized that she was indulging in a one person pity party and slowly stopped until she was left sniffling. Ginny took her diary out of her bag and opened it. She then took out an ink well and a quill. She brought the quill to her mouth, lightly tickling her mouth with the feathered end. She opened the ink well dipped the end of her second-hand quill in, paused, then began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the worst day of my life. Well, one of the worst. It's definitely up there with the Tom Riddle incident. It went from bad to worse. I don't know where it went wrong. This morning seemed so promising… I woke up early, helped Mum with breakfast; heard Hermione having a pleasure dream about my brother, then scared my brother. I think I know where it went wrong. After I scared Ron, Harry told me off. He said I was as bad as the Death Eaters! Like he's never done anything worse. They gave me the silent treatment all morning._

_After we got to the station and on to the train, Harry apologized to me. He explained why he overreacted. Kind of. I had the feeling he was holding something back. It doesn't matter now, I'll never know but still… I hate not being included. I'm not a child! Anyways, Harry told me that Dean broke up with me because he couldn't use me after Ron threatened him. I ran into that compartment and I yelled at him. He basically called a whore. For that I punched him in the face. I made his nose bleed. Score one for me. I found Cassandra and we went to an empty compartment, after all I don't want anyone to know my business. Does that make me like the Dream Team? I don't want Neville, Luna and Colin to judge me though. That makes me different, right? Damn. It's times like this that I miss Tom. He always knew what to do._

_I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Where was I, Oh yes. Me and Cassie were in an empty compartment. I was crying and telling her what happened, when Malfoy and Zabini came in. Why do such cruel people have the faces of angels? They were so cold and heartless, kicking me while I was down. I don't even know what they said. It hurt though. Zabini wanted to know what happened. I didn't tell him. Then Pansy Parkinson came in. She looked surprised but delighted in a malicious way to see me and Cassie. Parkinson kind of scares me. I hate her. She started to torment me and Cassie. She somehow even managed to do that in a sophisticated way! The most horrific thing was that she knew about Dean. It happened not even fifteen minutes before! How could she know? The worst part was that Pansy was right. Everything she said was right. Every biting, cutting, sarcastic, mocking thing she said was correct. It hurt to no that Pansy knew the truth. Not a garbled version of it, but the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth._

_Someone must have told. I don't know who though. I wish I did. Everyone thinks I'm a whore now. I didn't even do anything! One girl even tackled me to the floor. She called me a whore and glared at me like I was a traitor or something. I think she was in Ravenclaw. I've never done anything to her. I don't even know her. Everyone's staring and whispering and talking about me. I just don't know what to do. _Two big tears dropped onto the page. _And I can't stop crying. Seriously, all of this blubbering is giving me a headache. I guess that I'm just going to ignore it until it gets out of hand. I can deal with it._

_V.A.W._

Ginny shut her diary and took a deep breath. She felt calmer after writing. She got up and put her diary, ink and quill back in her bag. She then washed her face with cold water. It was refreshing, and slightly numbed her face with it's coldness. She dried her face on her shirt and changed into her robe.

Ginny slipped out of the bathroom and crept through the aisle toward the compartment with Luna, Cassandra, Colin and Neville in it. On the way she got some glares and cutting comments but most people were in their compartments. Ginny sighed with relief as she reached the compartment. She opened the door and took a seat next to Cassandra. Luna, Colin and Neville ignored her and continued their conversation. Cassandra gave her a sympathetic look. This carried on for five minutes before Ginny finally gave in.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I should have told you what happened," she said.

"You chose to leave us, your _friends_, out of it, Ginny. Why?" Colin asked coldly.

"You said that we were friends. Friends tell each other things this big Ginny!" Luna said somewhat coherently. Colin shifted uncomfortably. Neville shook his head sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. Ginny's eyes misted, but she blinked back the tears.

"I didn't want you to judge me," she whispered looking down.

"I can't believe you would think that!" Colin cried, "We never judged you after First Year, why would we judge you now?" Ginny blinked.

"I guess I never thought of it that way. Hey, look I can see Hogsmeade." The Hogwarts Express chugged its way into Hogsmede where it slowly stopped. Ginny, Cassandra, Neville, Luna and Colin ran to get a carriage to themselves. Luna and Neville stopped to pet the Thestrals and then entered the carriage. Cassandra, Colin and Ginny were lucky in the respects that they had never seen death.

Ginny stared out the window the entire trip. She could feel butterflies in her stomach in anticipation for coming home and for what was to come. Ginny smiled as she say Hogwarts getting larger and larger as they got closer.

* * *

Hey people. It's me(again). Leave your thoughts. They make me happy D 

Elementalflame


End file.
